


K'un-Lun's protector

by moon_in_daylight



Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_in_daylight/pseuds/moon_in_daylight
Summary: When Danny leaves K’un-Lun, Davos decides to follow him to try and bring him back. Unlike your brother, Davos can’t leave without saying goodbye.
Relationships: Davos (Iron Fist TV)/Reader, Davos (Iron Fist TV)/You, Davos/Reader, Davos/You
Kudos: 3





	K'un-Lun's protector

After closing your eyes, you filled your lungs with air, recalling the events that had brought you to your current situation.

It had all been Danny’s fault, as usual. But you tried to suppress your feelings of anger and resentment like you had been taught to do, knowing that they would only blind your better judgement and prevent you from making the right decision.

His departure of K’un-Lun had set you in the eye of the hurricane.

Being the sister of the disappeared Iron Fist for some reason made everyone believe you knew where he had fled or at least why he had decided to abandon his duty to guard the pass. Far from having a clue, you were probably the most confused person in the whole monastery.

Well, actually, your gut may have known where he could have went… But you weren’t sure if you should take that idea seriously as it appeared to be pure nonsense to you.

There was nothing left for any of you two outside of K’un-Lun. Not after the plane crash that had killed both of your parents and changed your lives forever. There was no home to return to, no one from your past who would still be waiting for you as they all had probably buried you both long time ago.

It would be stupid to return home after all those years, but then again stupidity seemed to be second nature to your brother.

You still struggled to understand how he could have not only abandoned the ones who had raised you, but also taken with him their most valuable tradition. He had sworn to protect these people but had left them to their luck as soon as he had gotten bored of fulfilling his duty.

Typical of him.

It was the same when you two were growing up, long before arriving the monastery. Being the eldest, he wouldn’t let you play with whatever new toy your parents had gifted you for the first days after receiving it, but as soon as he got disinterested, he would toss it aside and from that moment it’d be all yours.

You should have figured that wouldn’t have changed, that he hadn’t matured at all. The only difference now was that you weren’t talking about dispensable toys anymore, but the responsibility of taking care of human lives.

Luckily, you had also been trained to be the Iron Fist, even though for personal reasons you had finally decided not to compete for the right to face Shou-Lao, the dragon.

You had been the first woman to ever be trained to become the immortal Iron Fist, all thanks to the prophecy that K’un-Lun’s greatest warrior would fall from the sky and save them. But not every monk in the monastery seemed pleased with the idea of training you equally to the rest. It would break a centuries long tradition to have a woman fighting for the right to become the pass’ guardian. But since the omen didn’t specify the gender of K’un-Lun’s savior, doubt aroused that either you or your brother could be the ones to fulfill the prophecy. Not wanting to take unnecessary risks, they had finally decided to train you in the art of Kung Fu too.

If all that hard training and gained combat experience supposedly made you worthy of the fist, you hoped it would also make you skillful enough to protect the pass without it too. To take your brother’s place.

Deep down you suspected that you probably wouldn’t be powerful enough to protect K’un-Lun, but you hoped you wouldn’t have to do it on your own, that Davos could help you defend the monastery.

Thinking of him made you take a deeper breathe in an effort not to let your train of thoughts wander off during your meditation session.

Maybe you had been too quick to assume that you two would be guarding the pass together, that they would let you anywhere near each other even if it was for the sake of protecting themselves.

It had been years since ‘the incident’, but you were positive no one had forgot about it. You certainly hadn’t.

Even now, your memories of those times were bittersweet.

During your first months at the monastery, you had been terrified of everything and everyone, as your younger self found herself unable to keep up with the harsh discipline and cruel punishments that the monks used on their most unruly pupils. Pupils such as you. After spending just a few days under the monks’ care, you decided you needed to leave that place.

K'un-Lun hid itself in the middle of the Himalaya and, with the pass being closed for the moment, there was no possible escaping for a child like you, no matter how hard you tried. But on your desperation to free yourself, you were rather quick to find a hiding spot near the village, behind some of the trees that surrounded the lake.

It was a small hideout in the middle of nature. Peaceful and quiet. And you could do whatever you wanted there. No rules nor schedules to follow. No imposed training sessions. It was perfect.

Sometimes, you spent literal days in your little paradise and only ever returned to the monastery when you feared that the growls that your empty stomach produced would reveal your location to any wandering soul or when your body got so cold that you were at the verge of hypothermia.

You obviously had to face rough, physical consequences whenever you crawled back to the monastery, starving and freezing from spending several nights outdoors, but you still thought it to be worth it. Even after going through some of the most cruel and severe punishments, you always went back to your little hiding spot every once in a while, happy to take a break from the harsh way of life you had been forced to follow.

When Davos had found you hiding behind some strategically placed branches one time he was collecting water from the lake, you had thought your days of running away from the monastery would be over forever.

Davos was more of a friend of your brother than yours back then, and you believed him to be nothing but an obedient pet of the monks since his principal goal in life was to become the immortal Iron Fist. You were more than pleasantly surprised when he not only decided not to snitch your secret spot location to his parents, but also offered to bring you some food while you decided to stay there and give you some company.

Soon, as you got closer to Davos and grew more accustomed to the rules of the monastery, you found your need to run away fading slowly, finally feeling that K’un-Lun could be your new home. It wasn’t such a bad place when you obeyed orders and attended the training sessions. Plus, you weren’t alone. You had both your brother and Davos by your side, and the three of you became inseparable.

After spending your childhood together and with the blossoming of your teenage years, you found yourself spending more and more time alone with Davos, pushing Danny to the background. Your innocent friendship slowly shaped itself into something different with deep, long conversations and furtive escapes to your hiding spot that could last hours. You weren’t sure what it was that made you feel so attached to Davos, but you enjoyed the buzzy feeling that appeared in your stomach whenever he was around.

The moment he admitted to feel something similar for you, the two of you started seeing each other behind his father’s and the other monk’s backs.

You were both young and innocent, and mainly spent most of your time holding hands while hiding from everyone else at the monastery. It was entertaining to keep that little secret away from the rest of the world’s eyes, but as much fun as you had running through the corridors and concealing together at your secret spot beside the lake, sometimes you wished you could have a normal dating experience for someone your age.

In an attempt to normalize your situation and after spending several months together, you decided to tell Danny about your relationship. Naively, you thought that he would be happy for you, that he would support you. Far from it, his first reaction was to demand you that you broke up with Davos and when you obviously refused to do so, he reminded you of the consequences that being romantically involved with him would take if someone found out.

You knew what would happened if the monks were to discover what was going on between you and the son of Lei Kung. You had been thought that any of K’un-Lun’s pupils that aspired to be the Iron Fist needed to remain above all others, without friends and without sentimental partners. The punishments you had received as a child for trying to escape the monastery wouldn’t even begin to compare to what they would do to you for simply being found spending time alone with Davos in his room.

Even knowing that, the feelings you had developed were too strong, and the last thing you wanted was to distance yourself from him. All you needed to do was remain hidden from everyone’s sight. You had to be discrete, and then everything would be alright.

Years of practice at hiding away made the task a lot easier for you. You never even aroused the slightest suspicion and would have probably gotten away with never being discovered had Danny not given away to the monks the location of your little hiding spot while you and Davos were sharing some awkwardly sweet first kisses there.

Both you and Davos were kept isolated in opposite sides of the monastery for weeks after that, and rarely were allowed to be in the same room again.

You had never really forgiven your brother for betraying you like that, nor understood his real reasons. Was he jealous that you were spending less time with him? Wasn’t he glad that you had finally found some happiness in that place? Did he denounced you so he could get you both and Davos out of his way to become the Iron Fist?

You didn’t know and you actually didn’t care. Whatever his reasons, he was aware of the pain he was causing you, and he had chosen to give you away either way. Your trust in him had been sheered to pieces, never to be recovered.

You tried to do everything for him not to become the Iron Fist, getting yourself out of the competition in favor of Davos, who even though you weren’t allowed to talk to, you were supposed to fight against. He was a way more devoted and powerful warrior than you ever were, and you hoped he would gain the right to face Shou-Lao, both because he would be having his dream come true and because he would be stopping Danny.

When your brother used a dirty trick to win the combat, you immediately could foresee the dark ages in which K’un-Lun was about to dive itself in.

And time had only proven you right now that the Iron Fist was gone and the pass unguarded.

As you opened your eyes again and took the room back in, you realized there had been some knocking on your door for a few seconds now. Not wanting to be interrupted, you tried to isolate the noise and focus back on meditating, but couldn’t when you heard your name shyly being called out from the other side of the door by a familiar voice.

Opening the door and finding Davos at the other side of it almost convinced you that you had somehow summoned him.

It was the first time in years that he knocked on your door, that you were this close to him. After being separated, you had only seen him in certain occasions, the last one when he fought against Danny. You remembered how badly hurt he was after that, and how bad you had wanted to help him up of the floor, to take care of him and help him clean his wounds. You didn’t because the monks wouldn’t have let you, as they wouldn’t have allowed him to be on your front door now.

He hardly ever disobeyed his shifu’s orders, and had never tried to talk to you again after being discovered, so you immediately supposed he wasn’t there just to check on you.

You silently took in his appearance, your eyes carefully examining him from up close. He had changed, grown up. At plain sight, he seemed different, more matured, stronger. But looking at those big brown eyes of his, it was clear to you that he was still the gentle boy that used to take care of you when you were younger.

For so many time, you had longed to be this close to him again, to be able to tell him how much you had missed him and how bad you still wanted him back. But you couldn’t find the proper words to express that feeling now, with your mouth ajar in surprise and your mind struggling to think coherently.

It had been years since you had actually had a conversation, maybe it was too late now. He would have probably moved on long ago, forgotten about you and focused on his goal to become the protector of K’un-Lun. Maybe there was no point in telling him that you still loved him despite all the time apart.

“I’m leaving K’un-Lun.” Davos muttered, breaking the silence and dragging you out of the trance you had been induced in by his presence.

Him abandoning K’un-Lun didn’t seem like the brightest idea to you now. Your home’s barriers had been weakened enough by the absence of the Iron Fist, losing another one of the monastery’s best warriors would only put you in an even greater state of disadvantage, if that was even possible.

With most important matters to discuss, it seemed like any personal chatter you ought to have would need to wait.

“What?” You frowned in confusion. “You can’t leave now. Someone needs to guard the pass.”

“That’s why we need the Iron Fist.” He clarified. “I just wanted to let you know that I’m going to bring Danny back and make everything right. Even if it’s the last thing I’ll ever do… I just-”

You both remained silent for a moment, your gaze fixed on his. He talked confidently, but you could see in his eyes that he was wounded. Losing the Iron Fist to Danny, having his destiny ripped away from him, had taken a toll on him. He felt humiliated, robbed. He had lost his birthright to a person that had proved himself unworthy of it and had been relegated to the background of his own life, almost like a secondary character.

You could understand why he was angry, you would have been too. But it amazed you how despite of it all he still fought for the people that had chosen Danny over him.

“I wanted to say goodbye.” He finally finished the sentence.

His farewell sounded like a final goodbye to you. Even though he insisted that he would be back with the Iron Fist, you could read between lines that he was afraid of never returning home, of failing his mission and proofing himself to be a disgrace.

“We don’t need Danny.” You were quick to affirm, the thought of him leaving you alone in K’un-Lun momentarily bringing you back that feeling of despair you got the first time you arrived that place.

You had only been able to learn to survive in K’un-Lun because you had always had Davos there, by your side. Even when you couldn’t see each other, knowing that he was close was all you needed to keep going. If he went away, there would be absolutely nothing attaching you to that monastery anymore.

“We could guard the pass together.”

“No.” His refusal broke your heart. “Not without the Iron Fist. We wouldn’t stand a chance if the Hand attacked…”

“You should have been the Iron Fist.” You told him sincerely.

He looked away from you, as if he couldn’t stand the thought of his failure.

“Danny won.” He whispered, as if he was trying to convince himself of it.

“Danny cheated.” You reached for his hand in an attempt of showing him your support. He closed his eyes as you lovingly interlocked your fingers with his, like you used to do back in the day. “You are the one that is here, fighting for these people, taking responsibility. And you don’t even need the power of the dragon. You are the true protector of K’un-Lun, no matter what anyone says.”

“To protect K’un-Lun we need the fist.” His voice was soft as his spoke, your words having moved something inside him. But simple words didn’t seem to be enough, as he still insisted on going away.

You could notice that his gaze switched constantly between your interlocked hands and your eyes. He didn’t seem uncomfortable by your touch, like you had feared he would. He rather seemed to be leaning into it as your thumb gently brushed the side of his hand.

“There’s no way I can make you stay here with me, is there?” You bitterly sighed, your eyes examining some of the scars and unhealed wounds on his knuckles.

“I must do this.”

By the tone in which he spoke, you could tell that he really didn’t want to bring Danny back. You didn’t want him to either, knowing that your life in K’un-Lun would have been easier with your brother out of the picture. Davos would have gotten the fist, the monastery’s residents would have been properly protected and, maybe, you could have been together.

It was a natural reaction to feel resentment against Danny, but Davos still forced himself to suppress those feelings.

Once again he was forcing himself to live up to his parents expectations, to do the righteous and heroic thing for the sake of K’un-Lun’s well-being. You almost wished he could detach himself from that place and its people. That you could convince him to run away and live a happier, simpler life anywhere else… But nothing was ever simple for the two of you, and you were more that accustomed to that.

Yet, as long as you could finally be by his side, you didn’t care how complicated things could get. And if he felt the need or the obligation to bring Danny back so that the pass wouldn’t be unguarded, you were going to support him in his decision and do everything in your power to help him.

“You don’t need to do it alone though.” You suggested, an idea quickly developing inside your mind. “I could go with you, if you want to.”

“It’s not safe-“ He immediately tried to talk you out of it. You could see in his expression the growing concern at the simple idea of putting you in any situation of danger.

“I know the outside world way better than you do.” His eyes laid on your face as you spoke, worry all over his face. “I could be of good use out there.”

“It will be dangerous.” Davos shook his head in disapproval as the most protective side of him refused to put you in the front line. “You could get hurt, or killed.”

“So could you.” You pointed out, also worried about him. He ran his tongue through his lips as he listened to you, considered your words. “You know I can be helpful, and you could use some backup…”

Placing your free hand on the side of his face, you saw Davos squirm slightly at your touch, closing his eyes. For a second you feared he would pull away from you, reject you. But he didn’t. Trying to break the uncomfortable silence that had took over the room, you added,

“Plus, if someone is going to go out there to kick my brother’s ass all the way back to K’un-Lun, it should be me.”

The fact that Davos smirked at your words made you relax slightly. You didn’t remember when it had been the last time you had seen him smile, but your heart immediately warmed at the sight and you couldn’t prevent your own lips from curling into another smile too.

“It would be me and you, like when we were children.” You tried to convince him to let you go with him. He still seemed hesitant.

“What will Lei Kung think when he finds out we’re both missing? He’ll think we-” Davos referred to his father, concern taking over his tone once more. Cutting him mid-sentence, you let go of his hand to cup his face between both of your palms.

“I don’t care what your father thinks, and neither should you.” With your thumbs caressing the growing stubble in his cheeks and your eyes set on his, you stated. “You don’t owe them any explanations, especially when you’re still trying to protect this place after everything it’s done to you…”

Your eyes shifted across his face, observing the way he clenched his jaw and how he avoided looking at you. It was painful to think that he could and probably would dismiss your proposal of accompanying him and just leave you there, all on your own.

Deep down you knew that, by leaving you there, he would only be trying to protect you, like he used to do when he stole food from the monastery so you wouldn’t starve while you hid from everyone else. But your anxious mind couldn’t help but think that maybe he didn’t want you around anymore, that you were putting him in an uncomfortable position and that all his stalling of giving you a final answer was because he simply didn’t know how to tell you he just didn’t want you to go with him.

Your chest physically ached at the thought of being abandoned by the only person you still trusted.

“I’ve missed you so much…” You confessed, your eyes getting wet with tears as you broke all physical contact with him. You lowered your stare, not being able to bare the weight of his eyes as they looked at you with growing concern. “And I don’t want to lose you again. It’s been a long time, and I understand if you don’t feel the same anymore. I don’t want to force you into taking me with you if you really don’t want me by your side, but-“

Before you could finish what you were saying, Davos lent towards you and placed a soft, chaste kiss on your lips. It took you a moment to react, to hush your insecurities and twitch your own lips against his, kissing him back. For a moment, you felt like a teenager all over again, your heart racing the same way it used to do whenever you kissed back then, curled up against each other in your little hideout.

Now there was no hiding, no secrets. It was just you and him, like you had always wanted to.

You instantly missed his warmth when he pulled away, wishing you could have stayed in that moment for the rest of your life. Swallowing the lump in your throat, you looked at him with pleading eyes, silently hoping that hadn’t been a goodbye kiss.

“Meet me by the lake at midnight. We’re leaving tonight.”


End file.
